


陌生人

by xs756544541



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: xs每个人都不可避免枯燥乏味，但总会有某一事物让你乐此不疲。甚至到最后，你竟会把一个人的陪伴当成自己不可更正的习惯。





	陌生人

一  
服务生还在喋喋不休地劝说着他点上一份蔬菜沙拉。Xanxus只像是什么都没听到一样，盯着菜单走神。  
“先生，身体健康可是很重要的，您一人在外，生病是件麻烦事。”服务生用极有礼节的语气说着。  
Xanxus却只觉得装腔作势，将菜单递了回去，懒洋洋地靠在座椅上，说：“不，就这样，如果你还想要小费的话。”  
“您这样子真是像极了我那位人渣前女友啊……哦！我只是感慨一下，没什么多余的意思。”  
“……是么。她做了什么？”  
服务生拿着菜单将手背到了身后，身子微微向前倾，束起的银发一丝不苟地定于脑后，挑了挑眉，开口道：“几年前她忽然一声不吭地走了，我费了好大功夫终于联系到她，她只说了句‘我想出去走走’，也不提分手，就像算准了我会一直等她回来一样……您说，这得是怎样的骄傲自大？”  
“真是糟糕透了啊。”  
“是的，这种人怎么会对自己有如此优越感？追我的姑娘可多了，我还在考虑今晚到底是和Anna还是Camille约会呢。”  
服务生欠了欠身，走了，留下Xanxus一个人坐在那里，掏出了手机，他开始查看接下来他的路线。  
他从不是热衷安稳的人，无论是哪一方面，要说他到目前为止做的最长久的事，应该就是和那个人在一起了五年也没有改变。  
不过，他还是开始了旅途。  
终究还是厌倦了千篇一律。  
补充完体力，放好小费，背上旅行包，Xanxus慢悠悠地离开了餐厅。户外的阳光刺得他半眯了眼睛。  
拖着笨重的步伐寻找今晚的住处，一路上其他游客基本都是三三两两地挤在一起，时不时举起自拍杆来一张45°的露齿笑……一派轻松愉快。  
但总有人在放下手机的瞬间就抱怨起要让人脱皮的太阳、拥挤的人群和不合理的物价。仿佛那在网络上炫耀阳光、风景还有物质享受的不是他。  
思索了一会儿，Xanxus还是决定先去给Squalo寄上一张明信片。  
随意拐进一家门口写有“图书·明信片·咖啡·CD”字样的小店，并在放满整面墙的各种卡片中寻找最合自己心意的唯一一张。  
蓝天、人物、湖泊、鸟兽、民俗、房屋、花木、诗歌、符号……或矫情肤浅又看似文艺的图文对白？  
“那张不错，白云衬得湖很美，老兄，选它吧。”一位戴着鸭舌帽的男人爽朗地说道。  
没等Xanxus做出反应，男人便拍了拍Xanxus的肩，“我的另一半对这小卡片很挑剔的！”接着又指了指挂在他脖子上的单反相机，“总之，相信我没错的。”  
无视了陌生男人一脸的笑容和快速眨动了一下的左眼，Xanxus拿起了一旁画着相当幼稚的卡通鲨鱼的明信片，“不用了，谢谢。”  
陌生男人一下子皱了眉。  
Xanxus乐于和别人唱反调。  
老板端来了他的咖啡，放下笔，正要抿一口，就发现那个男人坐在他旁边也在写着什么。  
无聊。  
可Xanxus却因为那家伙写完后得意的坏笑，不慎将咖啡洒了一些在波西米亚风的桌布上。  
二  
其实很多游客在此时来到这个地方都是想体验那极具当地风情的节日。  
夜幕降临，挤在窄小街巷里的人们一起狂欢着，为当地的神明醉气醺醺，蹒跚地走在凹凸不平的石砖路上。  
当然，单纯来猎艳的人也不少。漆黑的夜晚，迷热的男女，暧昧的酒精，可以让人扔下十七世纪就开始宣扬的理性，被欲望支配，成为浪漫主义统治下的野兽。  
Xanxus不是这两类人中的一种，他对参与当地独特的民族节日没多大兴趣，也对放纵的一夜情毫无向往……他只是在这个时间到了这里罢了。  
没有丝毫遗憾地拒绝了今晚的第四个“邀请”后，Xanxus开始思考要不要自己干脆早点回旅店写完剩下的稿子。  
可心底在发痒，Xanxus明白自己为什么会这样，却无从下手。只好假装自己专注于弹吉他的人的演唱。  
“再过一会儿，人流也要聚集到这里了，路边的小酒桌怕是保不住了。”突然，有人自顾自地坐在了Xanxus对面的位置上，悠闲地说着。  
翘着腿，略修身的黑色牛仔裤很适合他。  
Xanxus就这么盯着这位忽然出现的客人，既没有表现出抗拒也没有示意欢迎。  
对方也不在意，只是喝着酒。他知道自己是Xanxus所需要的。  
“先生，你看起来一个人旅行了很多地方啊，有什么有趣的故事可以讲讲吗？光喝酒听歌太无聊了。”  
喧哗声渐渐出现，并在不断变大，疯狂的人群就快占领这块小地方了。  
看着这位坐在自己对面戴着墨镜的男人，Xanxus前言不搭后语地说道：“大晚上还带墨镜，是有什么眼疾吗。”  
一口喝光了杯里的酒，他取下了墨镜，嘀咕了一句：“这不是为了突显神秘感，更容易寻欢作乐吗？”  
刚说完，他自己就先笑了起来。  
其他客人已起身躲进店里了，侍者都开始忙着收拾放在街边的桌椅，他俩也只好站起来任其先搬走所有东西。  
“这是什么三流伎俩？”  
热情的人们已冲进街口，刹那间人流就在这狭小的地盘里涌动起来。  
那人拉住了Xanxus的手肘。  
没人在意他们，挤在周围的庆祝者不知在高呼着什么。  
金属灰的双眼直直望向Xanxus。  
“要不你来教教我？大师。”  
三  
Squalo顺从地躺在床上，鞋裤被扔得老远，外套也被脱了，衬衫倒还好好穿着，只是被撩到了胸前。  
敏感点一次次被狠狠地碾压过去，他现在连句完整的话都说不清了。  
银色发丝粘在脸颊上，早被折磨得湿润艳红的嘴唇张开，忍不住发出阵阵喘息。  
Xanxus喜欢Squalo的冷色眼眸，更爱那被情欲击溃而泛红的眼眶。  
看着他不受控制地向上挺动，暴露出优雅且美好的脖颈，Xanxus欣然地舔了上去。  
“唔嗯……哈……你……够了……”双腿环在Xanxus的腰际，Squalo脚背弓起像是要绞住什么。  
任Squalo的阴茎一下一下地拍打到自己的小腹，Xanxus心血来潮的恶趣味让他不愿现在就用他的手或Squalo自己的手去覆上那硬得吐出些许前液的东西，“让我想想……受欢迎的体贴服务生、管闲事的业余摄影爱好者、神秘的多情酒客？”Xanxus让自己的湿热气息落在Squalo的耳际，舌尖轻蹭着红透了的耳垂，“还有，在我隔壁半夜外放摇滚的旅人、坐我身旁睡觉的乘客、往我手上绑彩绳骗钱的混蛋……”  
指节分明的手抚上了Squalo线条分明的小腹、乳头，Squalo不停轻颤着，只想抓住那双不安分的手去握住自己的欲望。  
他觉得自己快要疯了。  
硬得发疼。  
却如此刺激。  
“你这位‘陌生人’……真是眼熟。”  
Squalo猛得抓紧Xanxus的后背，修剪平整的指甲在小麦色的皮肤上留下了红印，后穴开始痉挛般地收缩，温热柔软的内壁摩擦着Xanxus的巨物，仿佛要永远吸住那整根。  
Xanxus不由轻叹出声，可肆无忌惮的掠夺却不曾停止，乱作一团的Squalo早就关不住那色情的呻吟，泪水从眼角滑出了几滴。  
快感已经堆积到顶点，Squalo感觉有什么冲进了大脑，短暂的失神后，粘稠的精液喷洒在了Xanxus精壮的小腹上。  
他应该从一开始就知道Xanxus今晚是想活活操射他的。  
像是才从水里捞出来的鱼，浑身湿漉漉的，无法节制地大口呼吸……稍稍恢复了的一点理智让Squalo很快意识到自己后穴的酸胀感没有减轻分毫。  
“妈的……你真是……太恶劣了！”羞耻中混杂了兴奋，Squalo抬头看着Xanxus，看着那双暗红色的眼瞳中只剩下了自己，“先生，一夜情的话麻烦给我留点体力……结束了我能快点离……唔！！”  
整根拔出，再死死钉入，直直碾磨过前列腺，击中那块敏感的软肉，Squalo的下体立刻又有了抬头的趋势。  
Xanxus的眼神沉下，低哑的声音带着一丝气恼，“想被操死的话，你可以试试再说一遍。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 几年前给战爷写的生贺。奈何贴吧凉了……


End file.
